


Tangled Up

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 101 Dalmatians AU, Dogs, Goshiki and Shirabu are dogs, M/M, Semi is Anita, UshiSemi, Ushijima is Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Ushijima didn’t notice the owner, who was reading, but the owner did. He looked up from his book and looked at the pair that passed him and his dog before returning his attention to his book. The other dalmatian, quite curious, leaned forward to see where the two had gone.





	

“Hm...after five already? How strange, I could have sworn it was just after three. Oh well.” Standing up from his spot at the piano, Ushijima stretched and looked down at his excited dalmatian, Tsutomu, who was wagging his tail a mile per minute. “Alright Tsutomu, let’s go to the park.”

Tsutomu barked in response, jumping all around as he waited for his owner to put his coat and hat on. 

“Alright, alright. Here, hold still.” The excited dalmatian stood still as his leash was hooked onto his collar. The moment it was, the excited dog rushed to the door and nudged it open with his nose. 

This was their routine everyday, everyday at five Ushijima, a pianist, would stop his work for the day and take his dog out to the nearby park. To get fresh air and to run around for a little bit after being inside all day. 

Tsutomu had always been an eager dog and today he was twice as eager to get out of the house. While walking to find a spot, the dog kept looking around as if he was looking for something. Or someone. Walking past a pathway to the nearby lake, Tsutomu stopped when he saw another dog; dalmatian and it’s owner sitting on the nearby bench. Wagging his tail, the dog looked toward his owner, who was watching the birds pass over them. 

‘ _ Of course he doesn’t even notice. _ ’

Tsutomu blinked at his owner, funny man he was. But neither the less, Tsutomu straightened himself up and began to walk near the lake. Ushijima felt the tug of the leash, causing him to look toward the area, that his dog wanted to go in. A nice lake in the distance, good choice. He followed his dog, who was acting very strange. Instead of Ushijima having to keep up with his dog; which was no problem, he was actually walking.

‘ _ How strange. _ ’ He thought as they passed another dog owner and his dog. Ushijima didn’t notice the owner, who was reading, but the owner did. He looked up from his book and looked at the pair that passed him and his dog before returning his attention to his book. The other dalmatian, quite curious, leaned forward to see where the two had gone.

Tsutomu and Ushijima sat in front of the lake, staring at the body of water as they relaxed. Tsutomu felt a pair of eyes staring at him and turned around, just seeing the other dog was looking at them. But the other dalmatian turned away. 

‘ _ We’ve been noticed! Good! Now I just have to get him moving again. But how? _ ’ 

Ushijima wasn’t paying any attention at all as his dog moved away from him. Thinking of a new tune, that came to his mind as he watched a family of ducks swimming by. He hoped Tsutomu wouldn’t notice them or they’d be going for a swim..or taking a bath early. Until he felt his dog jump on his back and take his hat. Turning around, he saw Tsutomu wagging his tail obviously showing, that he wanted to play with his owner.   
  
“Tsutomu, give my hat back.” Ushijima asked as he held his hand out to the dog. Tsutomu shook his head and barked before Ushijima lunged after him to get his hat back. “Tsutomu come back here!”

Tsutomu moved out of the way and closer to the dog owner and other dalmatian, wagging his tail more as he waited for his owner to come after him, but also keeping an eye on the other dog owner. Speaking of the dog owner, he looked up at what was happening along with his dog. With a raised eyebrow, the owner shook his head and returned to his book. The other dalmatian stared, before looking away and letting out a yawn.

‘ _ Oh come on, you slow rock! Hurry up and get me! _ ’ Tsutomu oh so casually walked over to the bench, where the owner and dalmatian were and placed Ushijima’s hat on there.

“Tsutomu.” Ushijima sighed as he stared at his dog, but noticed someone was sitting on the bench. The dog owner looked at the hat, that was placed next to him, before looking up and seeing Ushijima. The pianist noticed he had light blond hair with darker tips, which made Ushijima think that it was a rather interesting hairstyle. 

‘ _ Yes they’ve noticed each other! Now if only they would- what?! _ ’ Tsutomu was excited, that they had finally noticed one another, but just turning his head away for a second and the dog owner and other dalmatian were gone! Before Tsutomu could even take a step…

“Come here!” Ushijima had his arms around him. “Alright Tsutomu, I think that’s enough part for one day. We’re going home.” Ushijima informed as he put the leash back on. Tsutomu watched as the dog owner and other dalmatian were walking away.

‘ _ We aren’t going home just yet! _ ’ Tsutomu started to walk toward the blond dog owner the moment Ushijima had hooked the leash onto his collar. Taking big steps to get closer to them and thankfully, they hadn’t gone off too far, so Tsutomu was able to catch up to them and wrap his lease around the blond dog owner’s legs. Because of that, the dog owner and Ushijima were pulled closely together.

“Oi!”

“Ah, I apologize.” The two tried their best to get out of their restrains and also keep their balance.

“What’s the big idea here!”

“I apologize for him, I have no idea what has gotten into him!” Ushijima apologized as they tried even more to get out of their restrains, but the leash had been wrapped around their legs more than once and could only be released if Tsutomu would spin the other way around. They were so focused on getting out that they started to lean toward the pound. The other dalmatian however, didn’t move much as he watched his owner about to plunge into the water.

“Kenjirou!”

The dog rolled his eyes as he tried to stop them from falling in by biting onto the back of his owner’s jacket, but that didn’t help at all as the two fell into the water. Along with Tsutomu.

“Oh lovely! Just what I needed, another bath.” The dog owner groaned as he moved his bangs out of the way and looked to his dog, which stared at him. “Thanks boy.” Kenjirou barked in response as Ushijima got up and began to help the owner up.

“I’m very sorry, please let me help you up.” Ushijima apologized as he helped the owner up. “I have no idea what came over him. Tsutomu!” 

‘ _ Mission accomplished! _ ’ Tsutomu walked out of the pound and sat next to the dalmatian named Kenjirou, who gave him a rather funny look.

“Are you alright? I really have no idea what got into him.”

“I’m alright, I’m alright.” The owner groaned. “Ugh, I just need to get home and shower...again! Thanks for the bath, but I think a proper one will be a lot better!” 

The owner sneezed as he pulled out his handkerchief, but groaned when he realized it was soaked. “Oh fucking great!”

“Please take mine.” Ushijima offered as he pulled his soaked handkerchief out and offered it to the stranger. The stared at each other’s wet handkerchief, before the stranger began to laugh, which lead to a confused look from Ushijima.

“Oh right, they’re both wet.” The stranger laughed. “That was a stupid move on our part.”

“It appears so.” Ushijima noted as he chuckled. Why did they even pull them out? Of course they’d be wet! Hearing the stranger laugh and Ushijima chuckling, that made Tsutomu very happy to hear as he looked to Kenjirou, who only shook his head.

“I do again apologize uh um…” Ushijima apologized once more as the two finally got out of the pond.

“Oh it’s uh Semi Eita. And you?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” The two heard barking and turned toward their dogs, Tsutomu looking like he was wanting to play with Kenjirou, who looked very confused.

“Tsutomu, calm down boy. Come here.”

“Kenjirou, don’t look so confused. He’s acting like a normal dog, unlike you. Well...but you listen.” Semi chuckled as he looked at the excited dog, that sat next to Ushijima.

“Yes, this one doesn’t understand the word ‘Stop’.” Tsutomu barked in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tweet I saw a month ago while I was scrolling through the UshiSemi tag on Twitter, I came across this tweet [tweet](https://twitter.com/badgersunshine/status/813476976044412928)! And because I was feeling the urge to write something of my HQ OTP ( _one of them anyway_ ), I decided to write this because not only is it a cute idea; but it’s also a scene from 101 Dalmatians which I LOVE and grew up watching!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tokikurp) or [Tumblr](http://tokikurp.tumblr.com/) at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
